


Give Me Everything

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Face-Sitting, Insecurity, Microcock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles isn’t ashamed, okay?</p>
<p>Everyone is different, people grow at different rates. It doesn’t matter that his dick is… on the small size.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account, WhiskeynRye, got deleted.

Stiles isn’t ashamed, okay?

Everyone is different, people grow at different rates. It  _doesn’t_  matter that his dick is… on the small size. 

Still, when he and Derek are kissing, rubbing against each other and Derek reaches for his waistband Stiles can’t help but tense up and push him away.

Derek thinks it’s because he’s a virgin. He tries to reassure him, says he’ll go slow and that he’ll wait until he’s ready. 

Sometimes he thinks of telling Derek. Dreams about it.

It always starts out hot.

They’re kissing, shirtless, and Derek starts sliding down his body, leaving kisses as he goes until he reaches Stiles’s jeans and then he’s naked, but Derek doesn’t say anything. Just takes Stiles’s cock into his mouth, moaning because he can get it all in with no trouble. 

That’s where it gets bad, because without fail, Derek will always jump off him, laugh at him and then suddenly Scott is there, and Jackson and Lydia and they’re all pointing at his cock, laughing and making fun of him. 

Stiles wakes up in a cold sweat. 

Maybe he’s a little bit ashamed. 

 --

The next time his dad is on the night shift, Stiles invites Derek over. 

All alone with no monster chasing them, of course they’re going to make out.

Right now, he’s on top of Derek, sucking a bruise into the werewolf’s neck. Derek is hard beneath him, hips shifting into his as he moans. 

"I want to eat you out," Derek says suddenly, hands coming up to cup the curve of Stiles’s ass. "Can I?"

Stiles opens his mouth to say no, doesn’t want to because then Derek will see- but he pictures it.

He imagines the feel of Derek’s tongue in his hole, how his stubble will feel against his ass and Stiles feels a rush of heat in his groin.

For a second, he panics, undecided. He wants, God he wants, but there’s a part of him that doesn’t. Thinks Derek will make fun of him.

Inhaling, Stiles thinks  _it’s now or never._

"Yeah," he says. "Yeah. Whatever you want. Just…. just don’t laugh at me."

Derek’s eyebrows lower in confusion. “Why would I laugh at you?”

"Just don’t, okay?" 

Then Stiles is lowering the zip of his jeans slowly, and Derek is staring at him with heated eyes. 

Stiles closes his eyes when he’s finally naked, not wanting to see Derek’s reaction. He’s not really hard anymore, nervousness making him soft, not that it really matters because he only really grows about an inch when he’s erect.

"Stiles…" And there’s something in his tone, something like  _awe._ Then Derek’s hand is closing around his wrist and yanking him forward until he’s pressed against Derek’s chest. “Will you open your eyes for me?”

He does, and his eyes cross for a moment because he’s that close to Derek’s face. 

Derek cups his face. “You’re perfect,” he breathes. 

Stiles shakes his head. 

"You are," Derek insists and places a kiss to the tip of his nose. "and smart," another kiss placed on his cheek, "and funny," another on the opposite cheek, "and beautiful." 

Stiles smiles. He doesn’t believe it, but Derek looks like he does. “Can we get back to fucking me now?”

Derek kisses him, soft and gentle, like Stiles will break if he touches him any harder. 

They kiss for several minutes, until Stiles lets the tip of his tongue touch Derek’s lips; asking permission for more. He explores Derek’s mouth, lets his tongue tangle with Derek’s in a faux battle for dominance. 

It’s playful, light and fun, but then Derek pull him closer, grabs two handfuls of his ass and groans deep in his throat. 

"I love your ass," the wolf says, dips his head to mouth at Stiles’s throat, sucks at the flesh to leave a bruise.

"I do recall you mentioning something about eating me out," Stiles replies slyly, and his cock twitches in anticipation. 

"Can I?" Derek’s voice has gone low and husky, and a bead of pre-come drips from his dick as he shivers. 

"How do you want me?" 

Derek tilts his head thoughtfully, eyes dark and calculating. After a moment he blinks, mouth falling open slightly and fuck, did he just  _growl?_

"Want you to sit on my face," Derek tells him, hands tightening on his ass cheeks.

Stiles moans, little cock jerking, as if in agreement. He crawls up Derek’s body until his legs are either side of his head. 

Nobody’s ever done this to him before, but when he’s seated, Derek makes a noise, like he  _wants_ this; wants him, and it makes Stiles relax. Lower himself until he feels Derek’s nose bump his perineum.

Derek exhales directly onto his hole, and he twitches in response.

The first touch of Derek’s tongue make his body jump, the second makes him moan and the third makes him jerk back, trying to get closer to Derek’s mouth.

After that, he loses track. He feels Derek’s hands on his thighs, trying to hold him still.

Derek’s mouth is  _magic._ He sucks on Stiles’s hole, jabs his tongue inside him in quick, shallow thrusts, then swirls it around his rim.

Stiles is breathing heavily, fisting his cock with his left hand while the other thumbs his nipple. 

His cock is leaking, pre-come making the slide of his hand easier, and he feels his balls tighten, he’s almost there, he just needs…

"Fuck!" Stiles cries out.

Derek just bit him.

On the ass. 

Derek laughs, the vibrations going up Stiles’s spine, and then he’s coming, mouth open in a silent moan. 

It’s messy, there’s come in his happy trail, trailing down his cock and, yeah-

There’s some in Derek’s hair. 

He vaguely hears Derek jerking himself off, and moves off helpfully, takes the tip of Derek’s cock into his mouth, licks across the slit of him.

It’s enough. Derek grunts, his come filling Stiles’s mouth, and Stiles swallows reflexively. 

For a few moments, neither of them speaks. Derek’s panting fills the room, and Stiles can hear his heartbeat in his ears. 

In the end, it’s Stiles who breaks the silence. “Was.. was that okay?”

Derek pulls him up, wraps his arms around Stiles’s middle. 

"Perfect." 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
